Avengers: The Path of Myth
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Two escaped traitors, a missing God, a plan to end the Age of Men, a stolen treasure and two kidnapped men. The Avangers are called together and are soon faced with new allyes and a run against time before the Seal of Gaia gets broken, while three capitives sturngle to find what is ture and what is false. One should always look carefully behind the words of ancient myts...
1. Prologue

A/N: Due to a movie night with friends and my brain being as usual uncooperative when it comes to "don't you dare getting any story ideas while watching this" was this fic born. Of course I wanted to make a One-shot, but my brain said 'no', but at least given some already existing things in the show I could bend this into an AU-crossover. Also to note, I only saw this movie yesterday for the first time and me only occasionally working with Marvel characters may mean that some people will be OOC and for that I apologize, but I try doing my best.

P.S.: if you have nothing good to say about my story then please don't waste my time looking at your comment like some do with they annoying remarks on my Devil May Cry fic, also if something is not clear PM me and I will gladly answer. As a side note the AU goes for both universes here…

* * *

Prologue

The clicking of heavy boots on granite made most of the occupents of the room flinch as they owner paced around in agitated furry and disbelief. This now really couldn't have happened! It was just so absurd, but it was not in the practice of his subordinates to lye to him, only if it was for his own best, and it was unfair from his side to frighten them like this, but he was angry. His boots made a new loud noise inside the large throne room as he come to an abrupt halt when a cold voice called out to him.

"My Lord, it would be better to stop before you manage to make a hole inside Juridica's floor." the voice was also annoyed, but that didn't faze him as dark eyes glared up into hard silver ones.

"Are you truly expecting me to be all calm when that crazed madman and that memory manipulating bimbo have disappeared from a part of my kingdom which counts as the safest?" he hissed at the other whose gaze never wavered. "How was this even possible that neither of the two had noticed anything was out of place!?" he snapped, this day was not good for his nerves.

"It was either a well planned farce or a lucky opportunity" spoke up a more calmer voice from beside his throne "I have talked with both my uncle and cousin and they both say that something had weakened the seals inside the prison so my uncle first went to his sister to steady it while our cousin has made a hurried trip to the other seal room to look if the two destroyers are still slumbering. They seemed to have used this time to get out, but my uncle has the unwelcome guess that they had some other outside help beside this." how one could give such a calm explanation was beyond him, but as he looked up at the four beside his throne met his eyes with soft emerald ones and with a sigh made the king his was up the stairs and sat down again.

"We need to pursue them, our only glimmer of hope is that they don't posses they weapons like the last time, because they are well hidden and sans me only three people know in which of the three realms they got hidden." he said at least when there was a gasp at his left making everyone turn into the emerald haired councillors direction.

"What is wrong?" the emeraldet tried to give a reassuring look to the one on his side, but the message he had just recieved, given the current state of affairs here, was bothersome.

"My master had just sent me a message telepathically, he says that we had recieved a message form Asgard pleading for help, it looks as if something is not right with one of the robes, it has lost all of its powers and is silent." at this all stared at the young man with wide eyes, this was not a normal occurrence to happen, the only time when they become powerless and mute is when they are damaged enough to kill them, but with blood they can be resurrected. "The robe was not in the slightest damaged, it happened shortly before a meeting and according to the pope the only way for something like this to happen is when something happens to the guardian soul from which a part resides in it."

"Which of the robes was it?" the king asked in worry, he will immediately head out to his niece's place, he was sure that his brother was already there, and they will discus the matter, something told him and as he saw also to the others with him that the two happenings were related.

"The robe which carries a soul part of the God Loki in it…"

* * *

The whole base was in a flurry of quickened activity, scientists, workers. agents and security personals were hurrying to get all the precious research materials and equickment into the waiting vans and into safety. No one could explain how it happened, but when the alarm went on and it was confirmed that the Tesseract was acting strangely had everyone jumped. To say that S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury was not pleased would be an understatement as he sent his second-in-command Maria Hill out to monitor the evacuation; he was not loosing even one of his men working on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. if he could help it. After getting to the security laboratory room containing the Tesseract, a device holding an energy which could help them in the future to protect the Earth from going through the attacks from other realms. After being informed by his trusted agent Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, a master marksman who never misses his target, that Dr. Erik Selving had not tinkered with it as his boss would have liked to suspect.

No one had a clue what was going on till…

There was suddenly a blast from the icy-blue square, just when the Doctor while looking at some of his computers tried to explain something about a low rate of gamma impulses, flashed up creating some kind of a portal. When the blinding light dimmed were they faced by the sight of three people, two men and a woman. Dr. Selving had at least a little clue who one of them could be as his eyes fell on the man with shulderlenght slicked back black hair dressed in green and gold, but the other two. The slightly tanned man standing on the right looked around with a disgusted look on his handsome face, his crimson eyes looking like that of a strategist and a madman while the petite woman on the other side possessing long pink hair and misty similarly coloured eyes had her look trained on her companion who had turned now to her.

"I have found two more we can use." the strange woman said softly before landing with one graceful movement in front of agent Barton who had no time to react before his eyes got glazed over for a few seconds before returning to normal, but something was strange. he kneeled down in front of the woman. "Get rid of rest." she said sweetly, the more familiar black haired man was already attacking the security guards all around them with a cat like grace, but the professor had not much time to dwell on it then now was he faced with the angelic looking demon.

"Hurry up Mnemosyne, I wish to get away from this mortal infested place." the crimson eyed man called as he took the Tesseract and it suddenly clicked for the older man.

"The Titanes of Memory and mother of the Muses…" he whispered faintly as his memories of the Greek Mythology flooded his mind.

"Yes." was her smiling reply before Selving felt himself slipping away, it was as if someone would grab all his memories like a roll of film and start clipping on them, twisting and resetting them as they like.

Nick Fury had no clue who those three strangers were, he only knew that one of them had the Tesseract, one was murdering his people while that woman had somehow fucked up one of his best men and the annoying doctor and now they were gathering by that red eyed guy and just as they come they disappeared. Biting back his frustration he run to check if anyone was still alive from those who had not managed to escape from the room, but they were all dead.

Eighty people slaughtered in cold blood.

Clenching his fist started Fury to run in the direction of the roof to reach the helicopter, the entrance would be too far to reach before the whole facility blows up around him. He will need to contact the World Security Council, he hated those infuriating politicians, talk with the families of the deceased and give them his condolesence while not telling them how they loved ones died and he also needed to make a hard decision… they needed the Avengers.

The war was again on and just like the last time had humanity not the power to solve this problem on they own.

_To be continued…_


	2. Step forth, oh faithful warriors

A/N: so here is the next chapter and as a side info, this story will contain language, angst, some psychological themes and of course slash in the case of both worlds…those knowing the second fandom are probably not surprised by this comment. The story may feature spoilers for two of my other fics in them, but seeing how slow my update on those is will this be more of a teaser.

* * *

I. Step forth, oh faithful warriors

It had been not easy to gather the team together to say at least and it would be even harder to get this uneven bunch to not plumper each other into the ground.

Or to redecorate the landscape around them if they get loose at each others throats.

Why again had they decided to use one of the special helicarriers? It didn't happen because of his so called paranoia, he was not paranoid, only careful, but this transportation or meeting place had not been one of his ideas, so why again were they here in this flying coffin? Ah yes, because they had a hiding device on it and if something went wrong the state would not need to pay for any type of property damage, because they had crashed into the ocean and such trivial incidents are cheaper then a Hulk-smashed region and to make things more fun, he was also getting a headache.

"As I was trying to say gentlemen" said Fury in a forced calm voice as he flashed a glare at Stark, who seemed to have a suicide wish going through his head because he kept trying to anger Dr. Banner into changing. This really proves that genius and madness go hand-in-hand as it seems. "I have called…" he ignored the look Banner was giving him "…you all here because we have a large problem on our hands which had already caused the death of eighty innocent people and a whole facility to be whipped from the face of the earth, not to mention the kidnapping of two people, one of them being one of my men."

"So you finally admit to have some dirty games going on in your office." at Stark's flippant comment were some people by the controls already looking for a safe place to duck, agent Hill was trying to decide if she should also try hiding or to open a window for her superior to throw the man out on it. Banner was coughing, the big guy had calmed down and was currently more confused then angry, Romanoff rolled her eyes while Rogers looked only uncomfortable seeing how in his time was homosexuality a large taboo even as a joke under friends.

"I will not even degrade myself to answer this one." Fury growled in annoyance before putting the files on the table or more like smashing them on it. "These are the only facts we have got about the three intruders using my account as the only one having seen them and be neither dead nor kidnapped. It seemed as if that woman with them had put them under some type of brainwashing." he continued while hoping that his plan would go up, he didn't want to talk with those annoying politicians for a second time today, but still, having the annoying, smartass billionaire, a scientist with an angry monster in him, a hero who is still lost in they world and one of his assassins in one bunch… as said, he hoped that his plan would go up and they manage to hold the damage to a minimum till they have apprehended the attackers, freed Barton and Selving and got the Tesseract back to them. Also as a side note, he will need to have a firm talk with agent Coulson, then while admiring someone is not always a bad thing, is his fan-boy acting not only freaking Rogers out, but him also, meaning that this needed to stop immediately!

Well, things could be worse…

…and he really shouldn't have even thought this, then now was the middle of the deck filled with a bright light.

* * *

The long journey from Asgard had been short this time with Hilda and her God Warriors having gone to Atlantis, her little sister Freya volunteered to stay behind and do her sister's duties while she is forth, and from there they were teleported by the Sea-Dragon/Gemini to the Sanctuary where they comrades and close friends were already gathered. Upon finishing with hurried, but still formal greetings, they still remembered with gratefulness the help of Athena' Saints, was the Loki-robe given over to the waiting Lumarians who immediately tried accessing the soul piece in the now silent, dull armour, but to no wail, it was only an empty shell now. At the news looked Hilda with pained eyes over at the young ash-blonde haired man who let out a painful whimper while Fenrir and Thor held him close between them so that he doesn't collapse. A warrior, may they be a God Warrior, Saint, Spectre, Marine or Angel had all a strong bond to the armour they carried on they body, they were not only tools of protection, but a part of them and in some lonely nights they only confidants. Them dying is just as painful as loosing a close sibling or even a part of your own being, then suddenly you can feel the icy cold of empty loneliness inside of you. Hilda gripped her staff tighter to hold her pain inside for her warrior, she was they high priestess she needed to be strong for her people and try finding a solution to the problem they were faced with and panicking is not something a proud warrior does, but then she noticed a warm cosmos nearing her, the goddess Athena. Even her mare presence held so much reassurance in it for those who feel lost.

"What in the name of the Sanctuary could have happened?" asked the pope finally as he joined his goddess who was now trying to consol the high priestess with gentle words of reassurance.

"I have prayed to Odin-sama and asked him if they knew something before leaving for Atlantis" with this she turned to the blue haired young man standing beside his senior-general "we are standing in your debt Poseidon-sama and Sea-Dragon General Kanon for making a month long journey only last for a few hours till we travelled from Asgard to Bluegraad." The duo answered her with a nod of they heads.

"What had been Odin-sama's answer high priestess?" Shion asked his colleague while leading her and the warriors with her to the side so that they could all sit down. He knew that most who don't understand they way of living would not see why everyone got so worked up because of an object, but they knew that these objects had souls, could feel and had a strong connection to the main spirit from which they were separated and placed into the crafted shell.

If something manages to do something to the main soul then it is dangerous no matter whom the bearer was serving. If it was a Saint, then this meant that someone had managed to make a whole constellation disappear, the same going for the Spectres, if they were a Marine then it meant that a certain underwater creature type got fully annihilated without even one surviving and because they Asgardian friends wore the robes containing the soul piece of either one of they gods or that of a great warrior…this spelled disaster. Shion needed to swallow hard when suddenly the power of an ancient and divine cosmos brushed against his senses. He could feel the turmoil inside of those nearing, no one of they nearing visitors bothered to hide the fact that they are bearing grave news and were thus giving them time to prepare themselves.

The group watched silently as an ebony carriage pulled by four headless, dark horses descended from the gate at the end of the long, floating stairway into the sky. This was a bad omen if the Lord of the Underworld found it necessary to use the carriage to come here even thought he was so close to they realm. When the carriage landed on the large balcony surrounding the statue of Athena waited everyone for the spectre to jump down and hurry to the door, opening it with a respectful bow as a tall man dressed in black robes stepped outside, his face grim. Shortly after him followed his councillors the twin gods and they spouses, after them the three Underworld Judges. Stopping in front of the group the black haired god took a deep breath after greeting those who have gathered with a small nod of his head, he had no time for long formalities.

"It seems as if we have a great problem which in its magnitude may be from the same weight as our Holly Wars had been." this earned him many confused gazes while Athena and the Gold Saints around her paled only all to well remembering the last Holly War in which they had fought while both pope and Libra remembered much more, with them being survivors of the war in the 18th century.

"What do you mean brother?" Poseidon asked the other male as he threw a side glance at they nervous guests who were trying to hide they anxiety about more things going wrong.

"Only mere hours ago have I received an urgent message from Tartaros" this was already starting bad in the groups option "that somehow the seals have weakened" at this Hades held his hand up because it looked as if some people would start commenting or complaining. "Lord Tartaros had steadied the seal on Lady Gaia and both Abel and Lucifer are also still in deep sleep, but two cells were found empty." at this took Hades a deep breath and readied himself for the pandemonium to come. "It seems as if the traitors Pontos and Mnemosyne have managed to escape and we have the unfortunate hunch that they had help from the outside." There were a large number of gasps and curses running around by the saints who had fought against the Titans back then and even thought some of them had gained a shared liking to them those two were still on they black list.

"Lord Hades, with all my humblest respect, are you suggesting that Loki-sama had helped in this escape?" asked Siegfried in a forced calm voice, they god was a trickster and brought many bad things, but also positive happenings.

"The Titanes Mnemosyne is the goddess of memories and mother to the Muses, both in the Titan War and back then after they escape was she strong enough to control and manipulate the memories of her eleven siblings which also includes Kronos the God of Time. She is a dangerous monster who doesn't deserve to be named a goddess, it was to bad that Hyperion was also manipulated and could only realize to late that something was not right." sheeted the Leo saint before Hades could answer, the Leo had both respected and liked the black haired Titan and was angered how much someone with the true soul of a warrior needed to suffer because of a bitch with megalomaniac dreams to serve a mad bastard. He would never forgive Pontos and when he finds him, this time will he whip the floor with that wanabe god.

"In other words, you are suggesting that she has somehow manipulated Lord Loki to help them without his free will?" asked Mime, ignoring the still angrily muttering Leo like the others, before throwing a worried glance at his comrade who seemed since his robe become silent to suffer form constant anxiety attacks, his breathing was rough, skin pale and sweaty, he was worried about him and was glad that Fenrir had left his pack at home. No need to have a large number of angry and protective wolves running around the Sanctuary.

"Though how and when?" Dohko asked a bit unsure, yes the Titans had all great powers like all of the first and second generation gods, but still this made no sense, Pontos was the primordial god of the Sea he could not manipulate dimensions like later one of his brothers.

"I fear that it might be my fault." come suddenly a booming voice, the sky darkened, lightning flashed, hitting the ground not far from those gathered letting the Norse God of Thunder appear, his face lacking the usual jovial smile, instead it was marred by worry and guilt.

"Lord Thor!" exclaimed all of the Asgardian warriors at the sight of one of they masters.

"What do you mean Thor, if I may ask?" Hypnos asked while looking at his twin from the corner of his eyes. Thanatos may have calmed and reverted somewhat back to his old self since his marriage, but he still had a temper and if the Norse god was really at a fault here, then this could get ugly. As children of Nyx had they certain wives regards some things and a sibling manipulating the others to take they lives only to feed them to they mother whom sealed herself to not to hurt her children was blasphemy in they eyes.

"We were a few months ago sent to the Underworld to get a few notes from the archives at the command of our father." Thor started at which Minos the Judge responsible for the First Prison nodded; he himself had lead the two gods to the door containing the books with the needed information. The blonde was about to continue when a hand went up into the air "Yes Milo of Scorpio?"

"Uhm… just a question the archives in the Limbo contain the Books of Life, but after my knowledge do you have also an archive in your Asgard, by the Valkyres and in Helhaim, so what kind of notes were you looking for?" finished the Scorpio as he stood beside his best friend, noting how all the divines had suddenly a faraway look in they eyes.

"At the dusk of the Age of Myths had all gods and goddesses from all pantheons gathered together to decide how to proceed. The humans started forgetting about us, they were moving on and some of us could not will themselves to change with the flow of things or to frustrate themselves with the pain of the senseless killings, betrayal and war between they creations. On that Summit of Divine was it decided who wished to keep they realm here on earth or where they will place it, who will stay looking over they land and who just leaves, who shall take charge in they place or to free they priests and warriors from they duty, some choose at this time to reincarnate as humans" Athena explained with a little smile, this had been the day she had accounted her decision much to the shock of a good number of gods.

"It was also decided that the Divine Books or in other words the Life Books concerning all gods should be placed under the security of my domain and later, after the Age of Fables or in other words the Middle Ages ended with the dawn of the Age of Men we live today, were also the books of the mystical creatures added." finished Hades his explaining before turning back to Thor. "This still doesn't explain how Loki fell under the mind manipulation." he raised an eyebrow and felt the nearing of a headache when noticing the warrior's fidgeting, his own son tended to do this if he did something really stupid and had no other chance then to confess. Great, Thanatos will start a long triad if his guess is right and he could only hope that even if not his temper, but that he will keep his cosmos in check. He had no intentions to spend the remainder of the day reviewing dead saints and Asgardians while trying to explain to his lovely wife why all of the greenery in the Sanctuary was looking decomposed on a mild early summer day.

"You see, Loki was a bit down with finding out his actual parentage, how he was brought to Asgard and the whole thing that followed…" no one asked for elaboration, the Greeks and they people because they will be told if they comrades want them to know while the Nordics looked slightly uncomfortable because of the whole mess that had happened. Hilda had back then even scolded Odin for even if having the right thoughts in mind, his actions were not what he should have done.

"Continue." Hades said while still keeping one eye on his silver haired councillor who was narrowing his eyes.

"…uh… well when we were here was Loki still really upset about the whole thing that I decided to cheer him up." If possible the Thunder God's voice had become quieter and filled with gilt. "So… I kind of dragged him with me to see the Prison of Tartaros."

There was dead silence for some minutes while everyone tried to progress if they had heard the blonde god right. Of course this would explain everything, someone who is upset and mentally confused after finding out that they whole past was nothing more then smoke and mirrors was an easy target for someone who can control memories. Though still, the sheer absurdity to drag someone in such a depressed state to see the part of Meikai where one is faced with the cruellest sentences, though not all, a place where the most dangerous people land is NOT the place to cheer one up! Well except if you are a complet sadist, which the Trickster God was definitely not, his children would take you apart for such an insult. Thor watched the group's unbelieving gazes directed towards him, some were even gapping like fish out of water of course he knew that he had made a mistake, with his brother acting strangely after them leaving Tartaros and now his disappearance from home. Odin was pretty angry at him after hearing Hilda's report and had ordered his son that if he doesn't wish to be permanently banned to the realm of his niece, Hel could be sweet, but she was his brother's little princess so she would not be pleased with him, then he should find Loki and get him back home. His thoughts were interrupted when his blue eyes caught a movement, though unfortunately it was from a god he didn't wish to stand all to close by if in a bad mood.

"You mean to tell us, that you took your brother down to Tartaros to cheer him up?" Thanatos's voice was icy and sharp, like a well forged blade making everyone flinch. Hilda needed to shake her head while looking at her warriors, it would do no good to step up to the protection of they god, they should know when acting is a foolish thing to do. "Even some of my younger siblings don't go visiting down there if they are feeling depressed by something." he hissed and was ready to continue reprimanding the other divinity for being such a tick headed fool seeing how everyone knew about that pink tramp being imprisoned in there, when soft hands grabbed his right arm and pulled at him to step back. Looking down met silver eyes with soft emerald ones which held a silent plea that he should calm down, because this was not helping they situation in fact, they were loosing time. Sometimes he felt shocked how much power that gaze held over him.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh when the God of Death placed his free hand on his consort's hands and took a step back to where he stood as a signal that he will hold himself back, this of course earned him a soft smile from his mate. While everyone felt glad that they don't need to worry about falling dead to the ground, though the God of Sleep was still holding his wife in his arms and whispering reassuring words into her ear, had no one noticed the pair of amber eyes which were looking with a shimmer of jealousy at the silver haired god. Then suddenly there was a sound which made everyone turn into Hilda's direction whose head was bowed, her shoulders sunken before straightening up, her eyes glowing in and eerie bright blue light.

"_**My son Thor, the Valkyres whom I had sent out to find traces of your brother's whereabouts have returned. It seems that Loki can be found in that place on Midgard where you had been banished for your hot headed actions."**_ spoke the young woman as the Allfather took over her body to deliver his message personally. _**"Fair Lady Athena, Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon, I know that I may now sound unlike myself, but I fear that my pride would be the wrong thing listening to at this point in time **_" Athena elbowed both Hades and Poseidon who were about to snort _**"and you and some of the other pantheons had often enough tried talking with me regards my youngest."**_ at this took the god a deep breath in the body of his priestess, showing how hard it was for him to swallow his pride as a warrior and Main God. _**"I wish to ask you for giving us assistance in retrieving Loki from the dark force which had taken him from us, I wish to try mending the deep hurt which I have caused, even if the only thing I will manage is that he will not depart with hatred for me in his heart." **_with that Hilda slumped to the ground, but was caught by Siegfried who stood beside his wife.

"It seems that we will again be relying on you strength." Siegfried said after letting Hilda go and stepping a bit farther back with both Mime and Hagen at his side, they had decided on they way to Atlantis that they will be going to save they missing god.

"I…I will be al…also going…" at this everyone turned to Loki who was busy trying to pry two pair of arms off of himself as he tried to take a step forward, managing this he headed to Hilda and kneeled down in front of her, his face still pale, breathing raged. "Hi…High priestess, I… I plead to you… allow me to take part in the mi… mission to save the God ruling over my… my life..." he finished, gaze on the ground when there was a rustle of cloth and a white hand lifted his chin to look into motherly blue-gray eyes, like the sky above Siberia when a snowstorm ends and the clouds start to dissolve into that lovely icy blue hue of they homeland.

"Is this truly your heart's desire God Warrior Ankaa Omega Loki?" Hilda asked in a soft, motherly tone, ignoring the protesting cries of her other warriors, this was not they decision to make. She knew from all of them the best that unlike they comrades in the three realms were their armours not only serving the purpose to protect they body from great damage, but they were the source through which they could use they cosmos, without they robe was a God Warrior like any powerless human.

"Yes…it is my greatest wish." Loki replied as he tried to steady his breathing. Since his robe had become an empty shell was he gripped by the feeling of being powerless and of no use to those he cherished. He knew that back then, before they had become such strong allies had he in his foolish pride taunted the Saints about being weak. Oh, how wrong he had been, then not only was he defeated by Seiya, no he also needed to realize that in truth were they the weaker fighters, because to access they powers, they cosmos, they needed they robes powered by Odin-sama's crystals or in his case by that of Loki-sama. He wished to help as best as he could, this was his atonement for being a fool in the past.

"Then I shall grant you your wish." Hilda said in a strong voice, again ignoring the protesting calls, they would not make her change her words event thought she worried for her warrior, but a glance at the goddess Athena calmed her heart. Her fighters would be with comrades who were loyal and faithful, they will protect one another.

With the choosing of the Nordic side of the assigned group were the present Greek gods faced with the task to decide who should accompany them on this mission, they needed to measure whom they could send and who should stay to stand guard then they were sure that Pontos was still eager to free Gaia from her self-inflicted imprisonment. They could not allow Gaia to reawaken, for it would mean that all life on earth may they be mortal or divine would be destroyed and left bare to start anew, this had always been Pontos plan and for that he would even sacrifice his younger siblings. While they were thinking had already four saints stepped forth and joined the waiting group earning themselves the attention of they gods when the voices of both Virgo Saint and Pope could be heard.

"Just where do you think you are going!?" well, this was again prof about what exactly the two men had in common with each other.

"I'm going with them, they will be in need of someone with telekinetic and to hold them back if it should be needed. I think I don't need to remind you two on some incidents in the past and we can't spend the whole mission arguing about little things." stated the lavender haired saint softly to both his lover and father-figure, but seeing they stubbornness, something they all had as a bad fault in them, he decided to elaborate his point further. "Kiki and Raki are off to gather stardust sand and then will head for Palaestra, Nilam is still too young and I will _**not **_endanger my son if I can help it" many of the other parents nodded in agreement, they children will only fight a war if there is no way around it. "Shaka can't go, because that would end in a disaster" with that he threw a glance at the blonde daring him to argue while the others nodded, if you didn't know the Virgo saint since a good while and Mu was not beside him to translate his actions or words, then he could come over as rude, annoying, obnoxious and provocative. "As for you master, the Sanctuary needs the Pope present in case we need to prepare for a war which means that only I can be sent."

"Saga and Aiolos are both perfectly capable of running Sanctuary in my place." Shion protested and his hopes went up when Mu looked as if he would consider the idea that is, till he spoke again. If he would have taken the time to think would the pope have realized that this scene was ironically similar to the case when back then he accidentally succeeded to make '_pervert_' his adopted son's first word, about which said son luckily didn't know, and after his pleading to change it he ended up with '_pervert sheep_', again something Mu didn't need to know.

"So, you consider going on a probably long term mission, leaving me with the option that I can spend more time with Shaka, alone?" Mu asked innocently at which Dohko mumbled _"burned" _by the horror struck expression of his best friend while a certain blonde Buddha reincarnation had a pleased expression on his face at the thought of spending more quality time with his partner, mostly after they ask Aldebaran to babysit.

"Only over my dead body! Mu, you will go with Aiolia, Camus and Aphrodite on this mission." Shion said finally after snapping out of his shock.

"I hope that he knows how highly ironic that statement was seeing how they actually got closer in the first place after his death." Hades said silently to the God of Death who nodded while the others only rolled they eyes or shook they heads about the way Shion failed to realize that his student had outwitted him.

"I think, your pope may have been onto something regards corruption or the Aries is a good manipulator under his pacifistic mask." whispered one of the Judges to the azure haired man at his side who nodded. "Kanon?" the wyvern looked suddenly confused when the other gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Don't be mad Rhad, but seeing that at the moment I'm the only Mariner here and Poseidon-sama needs to be kept safe "then he dropped his voice to a whisper" or to stop him from trying to get presents for Valentine alone." The blonde nodded, that damned golden whale statue was still the point of amusement by his colleagues, but he didn't dwell further on that monstrosity in front of his poor temple because the other continued his sentence" will I be going for Atlantis. If Minos can deal with letting Aphrodite out of his sight for some time then you can also manage, not that I can say the same about Saga." he finished before heading to the others.

"Kanon, where exactly do you think you are heading?" come the expected question from his twin.

"I'm going on behalf of Atlantis to the mission brother, seeing that neither Poseidon-sama nor Athena-sama had forbidden it to me." Kanon replied to his twin who had whipped around and was now glaring at the Judge farthest from him.

"Why are you keeping so calm about this?" on any other day would have Kanon found it hilarious that his brother was questioning his little brother's once best friend, now love interest why he isn't possessive about him. Really, Saga should finally straighten out his priorities if he wants Rhadamanthys near Kanon or not, then till now was he eagerly working on it to make the younger drop the spectre.

"Kanon is a grown man and a strong warrior, you as his twin should know this, and while I'm not eternally fine with letting him go Meikai knows where, would it be futile to try forcing him to stay." the Britt replied calmly, seeing the other man look this angry was always fun for him, then people could say what they want in his option were the two brothers like night and day. "Also, I'm having one of my fraction going with him if that is fine by both Hades-sama and you Kanon."

"Yes, that is fine with me" replied the Lord of the Underworld, sadly could they not let many of they men go, Tartaros needed to be secured and observed.

"I'm also fine with that." the general replied, he liked the spectres working with the blonde they were fun to hang out with.

"On whom were you thinking?" Aiacos asked his fellow Judge as they saw Cheshire drive away with the chariot to get the spectre that will be going on the mission. The question was understandable seeing how the Wyvern given his possessive nature over the Sea-Dragon would only allow a spectre to go with him who was not only in his division, but also one in whose skills he trusted and relied on which gave option to seven people.

"Given the small number of how many you would trust I will say that both the Harpy and Basilisk have the most chances." Minos mused, if it weren't for the Archives they need to protect and take care about would he also have sent either Rune or Byako with his lovely little fish, but alas that was not possible.

Rhadamanthys didn't answer to either of his colleagues; of course he could understand why even from his most trusted men his colleague would suggest the duo. Valentine was his childhood friend and second in command who even got the privilege from him to observe over the VIIIth Prison which was located so close to the Temples of Justice and Hades-sama's palace. Syllphid was also an easy choice because of the deep loyalty his basilisk felt regards him for having been the first one strong enough to be in his presence and to take him away from the lonely life he had lived because of the deadly poison of the basilisk under whose star he was born. The clicking of hooves and the sound of rotating wheels signalled for the return of the carriage and for the approach of the one the Wyvern Judge had decided to send as a representative of the spectres serving under Hades-sama and the last person who will be going on this quest.

"I hope that I'm not late, the call come on a short and slightly unfortunate notice." said a male voice as the passenger of the black carriage pushed the door open and stepped outside, dusting a bit of debris off of his surplice.

"Queen, why did you say _'unfortunate'_ and is there debris on your surplice?" Rhadamanthys asked the auburn haired male who was now looking nervous as he tried to get closer to Kanon, for safety measures. "Cheshire?" the other spectre was already hiding behind his mistress's flowing skirt, hoping that her presence and that of the God of Sleep would deter the dragon from lashing out. "I'm waiting for an answer you two."

"Well… Valentine, Syllphid, Gordon, Myu, Zelos and Niobe are currently busy with cleaning up the office, since we… kind of have a hole now in the wall." Queen said while Kanon stepped forth to Thor to open the right dimension seeing that Gemini while being able to manipulate space and time could only get to places if they had been there at least once or they had someone with them who had been to that place.

"Excuse me, what kind of hole!? Queen!" though the group had already vanished in the bright light of teleportation.

"I already feel sorry for whoever gets Aphrodite and Queen to gang up on them in a fight; they will have a life long phobia for flowers after it." Dohko said with a grin when a sudden, frightened squeak erupted from the cat like spectre when the wyvern tuned into his direction.

"I'm still waiting for the explanation about that hole, which is now apparently in the wall of my office."

* * *

The tension grew as the light started to dim, there were not enough soldiers on the deck, but those who were had already brandished they weapons ready for any attack. By the table had Tony already his remote in the hand to command Jarvis to call his suit, Steve braced himself, Natasha had her pistols wile Bruce was desperately trying to keep the green monster calm. He didn't wish to drown any time in the near future, thank you very much. Finally the brightness fully vanished revealing eleven people, some with strangely coloured hair, varying between the shades of blue and one lavender, and while they recogrinaized the man in the front carrying the large hammer the other armoured people were strangers.

"Good, we made it in time before the storm broke out." breathed the man wearing the golden-bronze armor to the one in black who seemed to have a large metallic flower on his back.

"Yep, mostly that the hole is big enough for Gordon to stand in it with Syllphid standing on his shoulders." the one in black stated and his companion paled.

"Are you sure that there _is_ still a wall?" he inquired with wide eyes ignoring the weapons pointed at them, as if they would be of no problem.

"Kanon, Queen this is not the time to start discussing this." said the lavender haired man, were those horns on his golden armor, in a calm tone as he glanced at the guards before all weapons flew high up into the air. "Please gentlemen, we are not here with hostile intentions and even though I understand your worry, it doesn't count as polite to point weapons at someone whom had only shortly arrived." he continued and the firearms floated back to they owners.

"Neat trick." piped up Tony as he got some ideas how useful this technique could be and wondered what device could be used for it.

"Thank you." the man replied with a soft smile before turning to the one in front of they group. "My Lord, it is now your turn." the man nodded, oh great those guys belong to him, was the thought of all who had been there when the blonde had first come to earth.

"My friends, I have come to you in search for help to find and save my younger brother Loki." Thor started as he stepped closer to where Fury and the Avengers were. "He had been kidnapped and brainwashed to do whatever his kidnappers order him to do." he was about to say more when Fury interrupted.

"So, it was them running around in the base where we worked on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S." he slightly wondered while the other ten in the middle of the bridge snorted and had now fond smiles on they lips, but continued. "They murdered eighty people and kidnapped both Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, stole the Tesseract and left, but we don't know they plans or how they did it." at this Thor flinched he knew both men and considered them his friends.

"So typical of that bitch to play around with the minds of others and let me guess, that self absorbed psycho with an Oedipus-complex only stood there and let others do the dirty work." Growled another man in gold, not much unlike an angry lion would.

"Aiolia, language." chastised the lavender haired man as he made his was to the table and picked up the folder, opening it and looking at the photos made be the surveillance camera. "Yes, it is unfortunately them." he said sighing before turning to the others. "I don't know if my telepathy works between dimensions so Kanon, would you please." everyone watched the one in gold-bronze pull out a handy from who knows were and point his finger at it while mumbling something making the device glow in a bright blue colour as he wrote a text message and sent it.

"I think it would take time to try talking or better yelling, if the others are still there it would be too loud. I don't seem to have my brother's lungs to fill everything in a radius of two kilometres with my voice." Those who knew what he was talking about nodded they heads in agreement.

"So, you know who is behind all of this and why we are forced to have a vacation up here?" Tony asked, he was curious to know more and maybe chat with that blue haired chick in gold, not that he would not stay faithful to Pepper, he would only use sweet talk.

"Say, what do you know about mythology?" asked the red haired man as he stepped also to the table, the others followed.

"Only that it was a bunch of old fictions people used to explain the goings of the world and megalomaniacs to be unfought rulers and to polish up they ancestry line and to fuck they siblings, before Lightning Boy, Thor over there decided to drop by and have a wild party down here with some acquaintances." explained Tony flippantly as he leaned back in his chair. "Ok, who had turned the clima on? It starts feeling as if we would be in a refrigerator." he said when he finally noticed the dark looks he was getting from Thor's companions, some of them were even sheeting and looking ass if they would any second pounce on the genius.

"That was a mistake to say." replied the lavender haired man in a tight tone, even his kind eyes burned with a flame threatening to burn everything in its path.

"Don't you dare make fun about the Gods of the ancient pantheons." Growled one of the men with long whitish blonde hair and his deep violet armor looked as if it would represent the body of large reptile if the two head shapes one on his shoulder and the other in the case of his helm were something to go by.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't think before he says anything." spoke Bruce up hurriedly, he had seen the twirling snow crystals around the red haired man's hand and it was getting harder to control himself, that is till a hand touched his and a strange warmth spread through his body, lulling the Hulk into calmness. Looking up in confusion was Bruce greeted by soft emerald eyes and lavender hair.

"This should help for a while." the man said gently as he stepped back and turned to the group seeing that Thor looked unsure asto how to handle the situation, seeing his own annoyance at the comment. "This is exactly why I have requested to come and why having Shaka take my place would have ended in a disaster." he said to himself before addressing the others. "Please calm down everyone, we can't spend our time with fights that are not worth it, we know that beside us and our brothers, sisters and fate-comrades in other lands has humanity forgotten about the Gods of Old, was this not the ground for the Summit of Divine at the end of the Mythological Era as we had heard it? As long as we hold the love for the ones we had sworn to serve in our hearts is it fine what others say, because they choose to forget and to ignore what was once given to they ancestors and beside that, we have no time to waste. Four of us had already fought to hinder the plans of that fiend who is now free again and is wishing to continue his plan so we need to be alert." he finished and the others had calmed down. Most of the soldiers on deck needed to admit that this was not a bad display of authority, he didn't even need to raise his voice.

"So what do these gods want?" Fury started, but the snorts stopped him.

"Not gods in the way you might think, because one of them belongs to those of the first generation while the other is named something eternally different." started the second light blue haired person in gold shocking everyone when they heard his voice. Well, no one can blame them most of them thought that he was a she if you go by looks or the lipstick.

"Erm…sorry to interrupt, but I generally don't work to well with transvestites and poor Rogers here might even have a heart attack because of it." Stark said has he threw all ideas of flirting out of his mind while Steve tried to sink into his chair in embarrassment, meanwhile Thor flinched and the others seemed to be undecided if they should hide or to try restraining the pale blue haired man who was now smiling brilliantly and the billionaire.

"Ah, so you are saying that I'm a transvestite? How so, please enlighten me." Those who knew him flinched and that tone with which he said _'enlighten' _was the same which Shaka had used when wanting an explanation about why the Temple of Maiden was nearly pulverized even thought it had only a hole in the ceiling when he left it.

"Erm… Dite, I think you should…"

"Hush Aiolia, I want to hear this." the smile was still there.

"First, you have the looks for which a model would pay millions to her plastic surgeon, secondly there is the lipstick, third you are a guy and is Dite a nickname or a shortening of your actual name?" Tony asked suddenly then he could not figure out the he/she's name.

"It is short for my full name which is Aphrodite." he said while slightly raising his right hand at which his comrades flinched while everyone other only blinked.

"Yep and the name is the fou…GAAH!" Tony suddenly yelped and jumped out of his chair and hid behind Bruce's as all eyes fell on the large hole in his chair. "I nearly lost my best parts!" he brought out as his eyes fell on the now chuckling man who was now holding a black rose. Where did that one come from?

"Don't you dare to annoy me or you will have another meeting with my Piranha Roses and this time they will really castrate you." Aphrodite growled and the flower disappeared in a flash of light. "I hate using them, I prefer my white roses they are the loveliest ones in my option, though I think the predecessors of my Pisces used more the red ones." Aphrodite continued, ignoring the flinching from Aiolia who was remembering an incident when the Army of Gigas had attacked Sanctuary and Dite greeted them with a garden of white roses...it had become red in a matter of minutes.

"Hope that he will never use any of his plants against you." he finally said while turning to the man who had foolishly offended the Pisces. "As you could see the black ones eat themselves through anything; metal, stone and granite included, the red ones have a highly toxic smell to them and to which only the Pisces is immune because the poison if flowing also through they body, its in they cells and blood "at this made everyone a mental note to not get all to near the pale-blunet "this is why the red roses are called Royal Demon Roses and the white ones are called Bloody Roses because thy turn red after sucking up even the last droplet of they opponents blood." Finished Aiolia in an educational voice while Aphrodite huffed, his arms crossed in front of is chest. At least will Minos not have to peer at his Book of Life every two minutes, because he is worried about him getting flirted on, his lover was such a sweet and protective guy.

"Jarvis record: Memo to self, never again get Pepper roses only after a full scanning process and experiments to check if they are safe."

"_Memo recorded."_ answered Jarvis dutifully.

"I think we should now get done with introducing ourselves seeing that we have already lost enough time." Come it from the redhead by the table. "My name is Camus of Aquarius and I'm the guardian of the Eleventh Temple on the Path of Zodiac." he finished before glancing over at they lavender haired companion.

"My name is Mu of Aries, Guardian of the First Temple on the Path of Zodiac."

"Aiolia of Leo, I guard the Fifth Temple." with that he looked over to Aphrodite who huffed again in annoyance and sent a glare at Stark.

"I'm Aphrodite of Pisces, Guardian of the Twelfth Temple." he said while pushing his long hair from his eyes.

"We are also collectively called Gold Saints and serve Lady Athena the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War." put in Mu, before looking over at the one in golden-bronze.

"Well I'm only on rare occasions called a Gold Saint when I need to take over for my older twin Saga of Gemini, but even thought part of my allegation belongs to our Fair Lady I'm also serving another divinity as his senior general of the mariners. Sea-Dragon General Kanon, Guardian of the Atlantic Pillar and as already stated senior general and right hand of Lord Poseidon the God of the Seven Seas." the blue haired man said bowing as those who looked out of the windows paled when they saw the ocean stir in an unnatural way as if reacting to the man.

"I'm Alraune Queen of the Demonic Star" said the man dressed in black armor. "I'm one of the most trusted warriors of Hell Judge Wyvern Rhadamanthys of the Celestial Fierce Star and thus serve Lord Hades the God of the Underworld." Queen finished grinning as he spotted some people looking at him uncomfortable, while by the table Bruce noted and in his option Tony would also, if he would pay attention, that till now most of they names were related to stars or better constelations.

"We are now the last to introduce us seeing that we are all servants to Asgard." spoke the man in the two headed reptile like armour." I'm Dubhe Alpha Siegfried the leader of the God Warriors serving under my wife Polaris Hilda, High Priestess of Lord Odin." with that he turned to the blonde man standing at his right on whose right arm his armour seems to form the head of a horse.

"I'm Merak Beta Hagen and second in command of Siegfried." and these were stars in the Ursa Major constelation, Bruce wondered what that meant.

"I'm Benetnasch Eta Mime." spoke the stawberry blonde in red armor before turning to they last comrade who looked slightly pale making Bruce worried that he might collapse anytime.

"I'm Ankaa Omega Loki, though till we have not freed Lord Loki I'm not exactly counting as a warrior who can do much."

"And this is idiocy Loki." snapped Siegfried as he placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"You should listen to him Loki." Aiolia said with a grin before turning to the pictures on the table, his face darkened in distaste. "The enemies we will be dealing with are these two" he said pointing at the tanned man and pink haired woman "anyone on they side is an unfortunate victim who fell under the bitch's mindfuck."

"Aiolia, either without crude language or let someone other explain, sometimes I think being a direct neighbour to Death Mask was bad for your vocabulary." chided Mu while some were wondering who in the world would name they kid Death Mask, Tony only didn't ask because of the elbow in his side.

"Mu, the two of us are only in month's apart regards age." Aiolia stated to the Aries.

"Yes, but I have lived longer in Sanctuary and you remember that Master Shion was always keeping one eye on our language." he replied calmly. "Not that it helped by everyone."

"True, only Aiolos, Aldebaran and you have never been heard cursing, even when poor Ale tried teaching Dite how to cook, and I should know, Saga and me were the oldest of the bunch." Kanon piped in while the Pisces mumbled something under his breath.

"We are getting sidetracked here." Mime called to the group, it was fun hearing these stories from they comrades, but they had work to do or Loki might get worse and Lord Thor looked also anxious.

"Yes, so the guy is called Pontos, he is the primordial god of the Sea, a first generation son of Gaia while the bi…woman is Mnemosyne the Titanes of Memories and mother to the Muses. She can manipulate your memories or completely whip them as she did with Kronos." finished Aiolia.

"And what do they want?" asked Fury impatiently, great, even if it should get him fired, he will make mythology class part of the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. training seeing that they are now again threatened by things out of those mldy papers and stone plates.

"They want to awaken Gaia who has sealed herself inside Tartaros, last time they awakened the Titans and manipulated things so that they should get killed and they energy feed to Gaia so that she could awaken." said Camus. "Pontos is obsessed with her…"

"As I said, a madman with an Oedipus-complex." growled Aiolia, but shut up by the glares he got from Aphrodite and Camus who hated to be interrupted.

"As I was saying he is obsessed with her to a degree that he even went against her will, Gaia sealed herself to never fulfil a prophecy her sister Nyx had seen, she wanted to protect her children."

"Excuse me, but I was wondering" started Steve timidly, he still felt kind of uncomfortable with these people, mostly that in his time were such men frowned upon "what would happen if Gaia awakens?" no one liked the dark looks they saw.

"It would mean that all life on earth, may they be mortal or divine, would be whipped away, leaving only the blank and empty earth behind." Queen said darkly.

"And that would be bad for all." stated Bruce, great just what they needed, at least was the Hulk still calm.

"We need to track them down." Fury said before turning to Stark who didn't like the strange grin on the commander's lips. "Mr. Stark here has a large private tower in Manhattan with the best technology and enough room for everyone to stay in and to work together in finding the two convicts."

"Ye…wait what! I always knew that you were the devil Fury." Tony said in annoyance, at least was Pepper out of town so she was safe.

"Uhm…no, after our records is Lucifer still slumbering in Tartaros." piped in Queen earning himself a good number of shocked gazes while Steve leaned closer.

"Lucifer truly exists?" he asked wide eyed, well he was of Christian belief so it was understandable.

"Of course, he was back then defeated by God, Archangel Michael, Athena-sama and Marici the Goddess of Light from the Chinese Pantheon and was sent to sleep and to be guarded in Tartaros for all eternity." Queen explained happily to the stunned blonde who seemed to hang on each word.

"Hill, we will need to send our men through a Mythology/Religion's class from now on." Fury stated to his right hand who nodded, her grandmother would be currently crying from joy to know that there were people who could confirm that God truly existed, she will need to call her later on.

Meanwhile in an abandoned bunker were five beings making they way deeper underground to start the next phase of they mission.

_To be continued…_


End file.
